


Ромео и Джульетт

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Модерн!AU, где Тифа Локхарт - детектив убойного отдела, Руд Гарсия - детектив из отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью, Ценг - киллер одной из мафиозных "семей", а Руфус - его капо.И только Зак не имеет никакого отношения к криминальной стороне этого мира. Ну, почти никакого.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tseng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Ромео и Джульетт

* * *  
Мимо, коротко взвыв сиреной, проезжает патрульная машина. С неба падает слепяще-белый луч прожектора – где-то высоко над холмами барражирует вертолёт. Будь здесь меньше народа, можно было бы расслышать стрекот винтов.

Тифа закрыла машину и перешла дорогу, устремившись к залитому светом куску пустоши.

Криминалисты уже прибыли и деловито снуют вокруг ярко-алого пятна. Детектив кивает паре знакомых и ныряет под ало-жёлтую полосатую ленту.

\- Что тут у нас?

\- Парень. Белый. Около двадцати. – Старший бригады подаёт ей руку, встряхивает в крепком мужском рукопожатии. – Брюнет. Причина смерти – два или три десятка пуль, выпущенных с разного расстояния.

\- Давно у нас такого не было, – замечает детектив, оглядывая залитое кровью тело. – Вроде бы гангстерские разборки остались в прошлом.

\- Думаешь, это разборка? – криминалист, присев у тела, вглядывается в одежду. – С тех пор, как власти разрешили открытую продажу оружия, таких «разборок» становится всё больше. – Мужчина аккуратно сдвигает куски разорванной пулями рубашки. В ярком свете блестит овальная подвеска.

\- Что это?

\- Сейчас, – Криминалист опускает на нос очки. – О, как оригинально. Тут написано: «Чувак, возьми всё с моего тела, но позвони по номеру…» Тифа, тебе повторить?

\- Не надо. – Детектив уже набирает названный криминалистом номер. Отойдя как можно дальше от шумного сборища профессионалов, женщина нажимает «коннект».

Трубку снимают после второго гудка.

\- Здравствуйте. – Голос неизвестного тихий, но хорошо поставлен и с отменной дикцией. Воображение мгновенно рисует Тифе образ «дядюшки-профессора», который из любви к родным принимает на себя все первые удары от похождений племянника.

\- С кем я говорю? – детектив привычно давит на незнакомца.

\- Представьтесь, пожалуйста. – В тихом голосе слышатся металлические нотки. И это уже не укладывается в рамки придуманного женщиной образа.

\- Тифа Локхарт, детектив. Мы нашли брелок…

\- Что с парнем? – голос становится жёстче.

\- Я не могу говорить об этом по телефону.

К металлу в голосе добавляется холод:

\- Где он? Что с ним? Где вы находитесь?

Тифа называет адрес. Она уступила. Не столько из-за того, что неизвестный выиграл их заочное соперничество, сколько из-за того, что парню требуется опознание. Абы чьи номера на брелоках-«потеряшках» не указывают.

\- Уже еду, – бросает незнакомец в трубку. Женщина вздыхает, мысленно упрекнув себя в излишней доверчивости к первому впечатлению, и возвращается к месту преступления. Эксперты ещё работют. Старший бригады вновь подхожит к ней:

\- Мы не нашли ни документов, ни карт. Ничего, что помогло бы опознанию на месте. Иначе говоря, тут у нас очередной Джон Доу.

\- Вряд ли. Я дозвонилась по номеру на брелке. Сюда уже едут.

\- Кто?

\- Не знаю. В любом случае, наш парень доверял этому человеку. Не все звонят родителям в случае крупных неприятностей, знаешь ли. – Тифа усмехнулась, вспомнив своё отрочество. У неё до сих пор хранился похожий брелок.

От дороги послышался скрип тормозов и ругань патрульного. Детектив едва успела заметить стремительный силуэт, рванувшийся от только что подъехавшей машины. Ей повезло: она стояла достаточно близко. Несколько шагов наперерез – и вот перед ней останавливается мужчина. Среднего роста, худощавый. Тёмные волосы, забранные в хвост, типичная азиатская внешность.

\- Где он?

В голосе незнакомца – смесь холода, стали и презрения. Сильный мира сего, не иначе.

Тифа не может устоять перед соблазном. Ей очень хочется сбить с этого человека спесь. Не физическим ударом, так моральным. И она делает шаг в сторону, пропуская мужчину к месту преступления.

К телу, лежащему в луже крови.

И внимательно наблюдает за реакцией.

Детектив на какое-то время становится воплощением видеокамеры, старательно отмечая и запоминая каждый нюанс мимики. Вот только запоминать особо нечего. Лицо мужчины похоже на бесстрастную маску. Он садится на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что светлые джинсы погружаются в смесь грязи и крови, и пристально вглядывается в покойника.

Тифа ловит себя на мысли: так же на парня смотрел криминалист.

Пальцы мужчины касаются лица парня. Закрывают глаза, устремлённые в небо.

Мгновением позже он кладёт испачканную в крови руку себе на лоб. И поднимается с колен, решительно и даже резко. Секунда – и он уже стоит возле Тифы.

\- Я полагаю, детектив, у вас ко мне есть вопросы.

* * *

У незнакомца роскошная машина – спортивная, с откидным верхом. На таких частенько рассекают стареющие плейбои или подростки, «золотая молодёжь», сходящая с ума от наркоты и спермотоксикоза. По мнению Тифы Локхарт, её собеседник не относится ни к тем, ни к другим.

\- Вы можете опознать убитого?

\- Да, – кивает он спокойно. – Закария Фэйр, девятнадцать лет. Учится в колледже искусств, живёт… жил, – поправил себя мужчина, – в основном с родителями.

\- Знаете их адрес и телефон?

Снова кивок.

\- Кем вы ему приходились?

Вместо ответа – пристальный взгляд карих глаз, на самом дне которых Тифе чудится боль. Детектив напоминает себе, что она уже как минимум один раз ошиблась в этом человеке. С ним правило о первом впечатлении явно не работает. Но вот пауза, небольшая заминка перед ответом, женщине уже не чудится.

\- Любовником.

Тифа Локхарт говорит себе мысленно: «спокойно, девочка, вокруг двадцать первый век, эпоха всеобщей толерантности». И продолжает спрашивать, как ни в чём не бывало. Спрашивать и записывать в блокнот ответы. Автоматически фиксируя: мужчина делает паузы, говоря о парне в прошедшем времени. Словно ему нужно сделать усилие над собой.

\- Что ж, пока этого достаточно. – Детектив уже записала адрес и телефон родителей Фэйра, как и личные данные бывшего незнакомца. – Вы свободны. Если у меня возникнут ещё вопросы…

\- Обращайтесь, офицер.

Голос азиата спокоен и холоден. Лицо всё так же похоже на маску.

Но Тифа помнит, как быстро он снял трубку «аварийного» телефона. И насколько длинен тормозной путь спортивного кабриолета. Просто её не касается, что творится на душе у этого гея. И не будет касаться – пока не станет важным для дела.

* * *

Забегаловка на Слипс-бич популярна у молодёжи. Держит её странный парень по имени Клауд. Выглядит так, словно обдолбан по самые вихры, но держит бар на плаву. После знакомства с барменом детектив начинает думать, что благодарить за это нужно скромного парня по имени Кансел.

Шестой час утра, а бар уже открыт. Сюда подтягиваются заночевавшие на пляже парочки: так маняще пахнет здесь кофе, яичницей и булочками. Тифа уже сутки на ногах и не видит ничего зазорного в том, чтобы согласиться на предложение Кансела и съесть фирменное блюдо – булочку с яичницей. Огромный бокал горячего кофе выглядит как бонус за всю ночную нервотрёпку.

Как и разговор с барменом.

\- Зак? Отличный парень, мэм. Душа компании. Какие у него могли быть враги? Он же как солнце – только покажется в баре, и через пару минут ржач стоит такой, что хозяин просыпается.

\- Он сюда один приходил?

\- Нет. Почти всегда – с друзьями.

\- Можете их описать?

Бармен пожимает плечами:

\- Да это его однокурсники из колледжа. Впрочем, он довольно часто бывал тут с мужчиной постарше. – Кансел без малейших понуканий со стороны Тифы описывает азиата. – Характерный мужик, невольно перетягивал на себя почти всё внимание.

\- Он всегда находился рядом с Заком?

\- Да если бы! Придут вместе, Зак отжигает вовсю, а он сидит в углу с коктейлем и смотрит. То ли любуется, то ли просто извращенец.

\- Почему извращенец?

\- Да потому что мало кто может позволить своему парню флиртовать с другими перед самым носом. Для этого, ну… – бармен замялся. – Либо особая любовь нужна, либо крыша с дырой. А этот тип на чокнутого не похож. Значит, просто извращенец.

\- Вчера Зак тоже был у вас в баре?

\- Да. На сей раз один и очень серьёзный. Я к нему подкатил – мол, куда девал таинственного мужчину, неужели послал? – а он в ответ послал меня. Дождался звонка на телефон в баре и ушёл.

\- А кто ему звонил?

\- Понятия не имею.

Тифа сделала очередную пометку в блокноте: сделать запрос обо всех входящих звонках.

\- Во сколько это примерно было?

Бармен почесал затылок.

\- Так… «Прямые контакты» только что закончились. И ему сразу позвонили.

Детектив поморщилась, услышав название скандального ночного шоу. Впрочем, привязка ко времени была идеальной. С такой информацией можно работать.

\- Спасибо, Кансел. За информацию и за завтрак. – Тифа одним глотком допила кофе и пошла к машине. Ей ещё предстоял разговор с родителями Зака.

* * *

У меня нет и не может быть детей. Так распорядилась природа и случайные обстоятельства. Но, глядя на этого парня, мужчину и ребёнка одновременно, я не могу отделаться от впечатления, что у нас общая плоть и кровь.

Не так, как между родителями и детьми, но в чём-то очень похоже.

Меня, как и любого родителя, раздирают два противоречивых чувства. Одно – желание защитить его от всего мира, заключить в бронированное пространство с кондиционированным воздухом, не дать разлитому промеж людей злу причинить боль дорогому человеку. Второе – страх убить его душу слишком плотной, навязчивой заботой.

Он ведь как солнце, а солнце светит всем и не принадлежит никому.

Поэтому я только смотрю на то, как он флиртует с другими. Нет смысла останавливать его, ревновать или обижаться. Он дружит со всеми. Не боится открываться, легко идёт на контакт, в том числе и сексуальный. В конце концов, именно так мы и нашли друг друга – случайная встреча с закономерным финалом.

Кто я такой, чтобы пытаться остановить солнце? Оставить его одному себе? Даже родителям это не удалось, а ведь у них была возможность узнать его лучше всех.  
Что нужно сделать, чтобы этот парень всегда возвращался ко мне?

Стать «запасным аэродромом». Самым проверенным. Самым надёжным. Внимательным слушателем и мудрым собеседником. Другом, всегда готовым выручить и поддержать – в любом начинании.

Именно мне он звонил среди ночи, попадая в передряги с полицией или бандами. Переезжал, в очередной раз поругавшись с родителями, или когда доставали любовники и буйные знакомцы, новые и старые. Делился сокровенным, – болью, нервами, беспокойством, – тщательно укрытым от всех прочих.

Он появлялся у меня дома, взъерошенный и агрессивный, как бродячий щенок. Отдыхал и успокаивался, спрашивал моих советов. Мы пили вместе, смотрели на закат, занимались любовью. Жили так, словно бог дал нам на всё про всё лишь один этот день.

Он уходил и приходил, когда считал нужным. А я не собирался его удерживать насильно.

И вот теперь вынужден отпустить навсегда.

* * *

На огромной белой доске – фотография парня, сделанная в морге. Рядом словно гребешок нарисован: на прямой линии несколько десятков отметок, позволяющих отследить жизнь парня к его последние сутки на земле.

Тифа может описать всё, за исключением шести часов. Шести проклятых часов посреди бела дня. Она стоит, опираясь на стол роскошной задницей, и нервно грызёт карандаш.

Приятель из отдела по борьбе с ОПГ подходит бесшумно и садится рядом.

\- Что-то не вытанцовывается?

\- Угу.

\- Что именно?

\- Я потеряла шесть часов жизни жертвы. Начиная с полудня.

\- Хм…

\- Вот именно. Где он был такую прорву времени? У родителей неделю не живёт, в кампусе у него нет комнаты, у друзей с квартирами он тоже не вписывался. Куда он пошёл после занятий?

Приятель пожал плечом:

\- Может, к подружке?

\- У него не было постоянной подружки. – Тифа выругалась.

\- Что?

\- У него был любовник. Мужик едва ли не вдвое старше. Его телефон был «аварийным». Он приехал и опознал парня.

\- Может, жертва у него и была всё это время? Кто он такой?

\- А пёс его знает. Какой-то азиат. Цон… Цен…

Приятель Тифы оживил наладонник, порылся в файлах. И повернул экран к женщине:

\- Этот?

\- Похож, – детектив Локхарт с удивлением посмотрела на фотографию. – И не просто похож. Это он и есть.

\- Ну ты даёшь, мать, – хохотнул мужчина. – Работать в убойном отделе и не знать в лицо лучшего ганслингера на побережье! Или тебя что-то смутило?

Тифа не стала признаваться, что простая футболка и джинсы помешали ей узнать Ценга. У неё в сознании образ ассасина оказался навечно связанным с идеально сидящим костюмом и шёлковым галстуком.

\- Мне было не до этого, – попыталась отбиться она.

\- Так я тебе и поверил, – приятель провёл ладонью по блестевшей от испарине лысине. – Значит, Ценг сразу примчался за этим парнишкой.

\- Именно так, Руд.

\- И сколько они были любовниками?

\- Не знаю, – пожала плечами Тифа. – Год? Два?

\- Да хоть несколько месяцев. В любом случае, это гораздо больше времени, чем занимает обычная, ни к чему не обязывающая связь. Его капо мог и взбеситься.

Женщина недоверчиво фыркнула.

\- Он помешан на верности, чести семьи, единстве и прочих древних понятиях, – Руд обнял её за плечи. – Когда человек уверен, что все его подчинённые должны разделять его личные цели и мечты, некоторые открытия могут потрясти устои внутреннего мира.

\- Например?

\- Например, когда внезапно оказывается, что в душе и разуме лучшего из киллеров нашлось место для студента колледжа искусств.

* * *

Копы приехали, когда закончилось всё – и пули, и живые на вилле.

Руфус умер, как и жил, в окружении своих телохранителей. Они в чёрных костюмах, он в белом. И даже туфли у него были белые.

На ум пришла поговорка о белых тапочках, и я усмехнулся.

Как он там говорил? «Я не могу быть уверенным в преданности человека, который два года скрывал ото всех противоестественную связь»?

Ах, Руфус-капо. Плохо я тебя растил, если ты решил, что можешь вернуть меня, убив парня. Да и надо ли было возвращать? Два года тебя устраивали мои действия, а потом вдруг оказалось, что похожий на солнце парень, душа компаний и весельчак отобрал у Руфуса его кусок пирога?

И ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем подослать к нему своих псов.

Которые расстреляли его в упор.

Женщина-детектив бежала ко мне по двору вилы с пистолетом в руках и что-то кричала.

Бросить пистолет?

Я начал поднимать руку. Да пожа…

* * *

Когда шквал выстрелов стих, Тифа рискнула перебежками достичь парадной лестницы. И оторопело уставилась на труп азиата.

\- Кто стрелял? – обернувшись к полицейским, она повторила вопрос, срываясь на крик. – Кто стрелял первым?

Руд положил руку ей на плечо:

\- Остынь. Это уже неважно. Какая разница, кто их наших испугался первым. Он уже мёртв. Все мертвы. И Ромео, и Джульет, и этот, как его…

\- Капо.

\- Я про литературный образ.

\- Шёл бы ты знаешь куда. – Тифа сокрушённо вздохнула. – Хотя, с другой стороны, дело раскрыто за сутки. Есть чем похвастаться.


End file.
